harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Mergel familie
Het Huis Mergel (Engels: House of Gaunt) was een volbloed tovenaarsfamilie dat afstamde van Cadmus Prosper en Zalazar Zwadderich, en één van de Reine Achtentwintig was. Ze hadden de gewoonte om met hun neven en nichten te trouwen om hun bloed zuiver te houden en de eigenschappen van hun voorouders te behouden, met name het vermogen van Sisselspraak. De Mergels woonden net buiten Havermouth, een klein dorpje in Noord-Engeland. Ze waren ooit heel rijk en prominent, en stamden af van vele machtige heksen en tovenaars. Hun voorliefde voor grandeur in combinatie met weinig gevoeligheid als het ging om gunsten, betekende dat het familiegoud werd verspild lang voordat de laatste van hun nakomelingen werden geboren. Familiegeschiedenis Vroege geschiedenis Het Huis Mergel was ooit een prominente, rijke tovenaarsfamilie en stamde af van vele krachtige tovenaars en heksen. In de jaren 1600 doodde Gormlaith Mergel haar zus Rionach en haar echtgenoot William Sayre, omdat ze het geloof van de familie in volbloedoverheersing hadden verraden en hulp verleende aan naburige Dreuzels. Gormlaith ontvoerde hun kind, haar nicht Isolde Sayre. Ze heeft Isolde twaalf jaar gevangen gehouden in de hoop haar op te voeden met de volbloed tradities van de familie. Isolde vluchtte uiteindelijk naar de Nieuwe Wereld en hielp met het stichten van Ilbermorger Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus met haar dreuzelman James Steward.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" op ''Pottermore'' Rond 1634 kwam Gormlaith erachter dat een schoolhoofd op een nieuwe toverschool in de Nieuwe Wereld de bijnaam "Morrigan" kreeg. Ze herinnerde zich dat haar nichtje deze bijnaam van haar vader kreeg, omdat ze afstamden van Morrigan zelf. Toen ze tevens hoorde dat de school Ilbermorger heette, wist ze dat het Isolde was, omdat het dezelfde naam was als het huisje waar Isolde geboren werd en wat Gormlaith in brand had gestoken. Ze was ook boos om te horen dat Isolde met een Dreuzel was getrouwd en de school had geopend voor iedereen met magische krachten, dus niet alleen voor een select aantal volbloeden. Ze bedacht een plan en ging op weg naar de Nieuwe Wereld om wraak te nemen op haar nichtje. Haar plannen verliepen goed. Ze was erin geslaagd de Steward familie naar een kamer te drijven en bereidde zich voor op het doden van James en de dochters van het paar, toen Isolde de naam William schreeuwde. Een vriend van Isolde, een pukwudgie (met de naam William), verscheen achter Gormlaith en schoot haar met een pijl door het hart, waardoor hij haar meteen doodde. ]] De Mergels, die directe afstammelingen van Zalazar Zwadderich zijn, wisten ook van de Geheime Kamer en Corvinus Mergel was een belangrijke schakel in het geheim houden van de toegang tot de Kamer. In de jaren 1700 was er een voorstel om een uitgebreid rioolsysteem te installeren in het kasteel van Zweinstein. Dit heeft het geheim rond de ingang van de Geheime Kamer bedreigd, die in die tijd nog zijn oorspronkelijke uiterlijk had — een verborgen valluik en een reeks magische tunnels — en die zich op de plek bevond waar een meisjestoilet zou worden geïnstalleerd. Corvinus Mergel was op dat moment een student op Zweinstein en wist waar de ingang van de Kamer was en hoe hij die moest openen. Corvinus was verantwoordelijk voor het in het geheim beschermen van de ingang, nadat hij deze verborgen had achter pijpleidingen en een gootsteen (die vandaag de dag deel uitmaakt van het meisjestoilet van Jammerende Jenny), zodat degenen die wisten hoe nog steeds toegang hadden tot de Kamer. Familiekenmerken Tot de twintigste eeuw was elk lid van de Mergel familie volbloed. Ze waren ook de laatst bekende afstammelingen van Zalazar Zwadderich, evenals afstammelingen van de Prospers, beroemde voorouders waar zij erg trots op waren. Zoals eerder vermeld erfden de Mergels het vermogen van hun voorouders om Sisselspraak te spreken. Net als andere volbloedfamilies uit die tijd waren ze de grootste voorstanders van bloedzuiverheid en inteelt om deze "zuiverheid" te behouden. Echter, tegen de twintigste eeuw hadden geestelijk onstabiele leden van de familie het familievermogen verspild. Desondanks stond hun gewoonte om zichzelf zuiver te houden hen toe om één van de Reine Achtentwintig te worden. Twintigste eeuw Aan het begin van de twintigste eeuw waren de Mergels teruggebracht tot armoede, hadden ze slechts een paar oude erfstukken en woonden ze in een kleine, vervallen hut. Bovendien hadden generaties inteelt hen gewelddadig en onstabiel gemaakt. Asmodom Mergel was beledigend tegenover zijn dochter Merope, wiens emotionele trauma het haar moeilijk maakte om magie te gebruiken, waardoor anderen geloofden dat ze een Snul was. Haar broer Morfin sprak meer in Sisselspraak dan Nederlands en terroriseerde herhaaldelijk Dreuzels, wat uiteindelijk leidde tot zijn opsluiting in Azkaban. Merope ging tegen de opvattingen van haar familie in en trouwde met de Dreuzel Marten Vilijn Sr. via dwang. Ze beviel van hun enige kind, die de beruchte duistere tovenaar, Heer Voldemort, zou worden. Asmodom, die terugkwam na een opsluiting van zes maanden in Azkaban, stierf als gevolg van een schok door het verraad van Merope of doordat hij nooit had geleerd voor zichzelf te zorgen, noot het bestaan van zijn dochter te hebben erkend. Morfin, die terugkwam van zijn driejarige vonnis volgde hem op als grondlegger van de familie.''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'' Morfin leefde, als laatste mannelijke erfgenaam van de naam Mergel, in de eenzaamheid voor de daaropvolgende dertien jaar, met zeer slechte hygiëne en zorg voor het huishouden, waardoor zijn uiterlijk en dat van de hut drastisch verslechterden. Hij werd veroordeeld tot levenslang in Azkaban toen zijn neef, Voldemort, op bezoek kwam om meer te weten te komen over zijn afkomst en vervolgens Morfin gebruikte als zondebok voor de moord op de Vilijn familie. Met een geïmplanteerde herinnering bekende Morfin een misdaad die hij niet begaan had en werd opgesloten tot aan zijn dood. Na de dood van Morfin, erfgenaam van het Huis Mergel, eindigde de mannelijke lijn van de Mergel familie. De vrouwelijke lijn, samen met die van de Zwadderich en Vilijn familie, ging verder door Marten Asmodom Vilijn, die later bekend zou worden als Voldemort. Na de dood van Voldemort in 1998 eindigden echter ook deze lijn en dus het bestaan van alle drie de families. Stamboom Erfstukken Eens een zeer rijke familie had de Mergel familie een groot deel van hun goud vroegtijdig verspild vanwege de liefde van de familie voor grootsheid en mentale instabiliteit, waardoor ze heel weinig erfenis voor latere generaties achterlieten. Gormlaith Mergel bezat Zalazar Zwadderich's toverstok en gebruikte het om Dreuzels te martelen en haar nicht Isolde Sayre te vangen. Isolde stal de toverstok toen ze naar de Nieuwe Wereld vluchtte in 1620. Het werd gedeactiveerd door een betovering van Gormlaith toen ze rond 1634 haar nichtje achtervolgde en uiteindelijk begraven bij Ilbermorger Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus, waar het uitgroeide tot een unieke slangenboom waarvan de bladeren magische eigenschappen hebben. ]] Asmodom Mergel was in het bezit van een zegelring doorgegeven via zijn Prosper voorouders. Deze ring werd uiteindelijk veranderd in een Gruzielement van Voldemort en door Perkamentus verwoest met het Zwaard van Griffoendor. Het bevatte tevens de Steen van Wederkeer, één van de legendarische Relieken van de Dood, iets waar Voldemort geen kennis van had. ]] De Mergels waren voor vele generaties ook in het bezit van het Medaillon van Zalazar Zwadderich. Merope verkocht het later echter aan Odius en Oorlof om zichzelf te ondersteunen tijdens haar zwangerschap. Later kwam het in het bezit van Orchidea Smid, die door tiener Marten Vilijn werd gedood en het medaillon heeft gestolen (of, naar de mening van Vilijn, heeft teruggevonden wat hem rechtmatig toekwam). Hij veranderde dit erfstuk van zijn moeder's familie ook in een Gruzielement.''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'' Veel later werd het door Regulus Zwarts gestolen uit zijn verblijfplaats en uiteindelijk vernietigd door Ron Wemel met het Zwaard van Griffoendor.''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'' Etymologie Mergel ''is mogelijk een verwijzing naar "uitgemergeld", wat een goede vertaling van het Engelse woord ''gaunt is, wat "afgetobd, getekend en uitgemergeld" of "somber, verlaten" betekend. Beide vertalingen verwijzen natuurlijk naar de status en achtergrond van de Mergel familie. Trivia * De Mergel familie is grotendeels weggelaten uit de verfilming van ''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins''. Perkamentus verwijst alleen naar de Gruzielement-ring als behorende tot Voldemort's moeder. * Volgens Marten Vilijn's dagboek waren hij en Harry Potter de enige twee Sisseltongen die sinds Zalazar Zwadderich op Zweinstein zaten.''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer'' Dit impliceert dat de familieleden van de Mergels (die allemaal Sisseltongen waren) nooit op Zweinstein hebben gezeten, ondanks het feit dat ze toverstokken hebben gekregen en weten hoe ze spreuken kunnen uitvoeren. Corvinus Mergel, Voldemort's voorouder en een veronderstelde Sisseltong zat op Zweinstein en beschermde de verborgen toegang tot de Geheime Kamer tijdens de installatie van een rioolsysteem. Gormlaith Mergel, tevens een Sisseltong, zat ook op Zweinstein, wat door J.K. Rowling werd onthuld op Pottermore. Gezien het feit dat Marten Vilijn moeite had om informatie over zijn ouders te vinden en pas tijdens zijn studie van de oude tovenaarsfamilie zijn relatie met Asmodom Mergel achterhaalde, was hij hoogstwaarschijnlijk niet op de hoogte van het feit dat al zijn voorouders op Zweinstein hebben gezeten. Verschijning * ''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'' * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'' * ''Pottermore'' Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter Wikia Categorie:Families Categorie:Volbloed families Categorie:Tovenaar families Categorie:Mergel familie Categorie:Reine Achtentwintig families